


【成年人的游戏】

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: 香港爱情故事高h





	【成年人的游戏】

两人身份特殊，段宜恩特意开车去了他家在红磡的别墅，周围学校多清净的很。

 

担心醉酒后王嘉尔会口渴，段宜恩径直去小吧台上给他拿了瓶苏打水。王嘉尔却怎么也不肯喝，一个劲地趴在他手臂上索吻，嘴唇嘟起来又粉又嫩。段宜恩实在忍不住，含了一口水喂了过去，当然大部分都顺着两人的嘴角流了下去。 

 

“一会儿慢点，我没在下面过”王嘉尔推了他一把，自己却顺势倒在床上。

 

段宜恩找到床头柜里的KY，他不是什么小处男，可这次他太珍视了，反而有些害怕。

 

王嘉尔也说不出什么感觉，喝了酒的人本来不好硬的，可就在段宜恩用手握着他的腰将他的运动外裤连着内裤往下拽的时候，小嘉嘉腾的立了起来，嗯，段宜恩沾着ky的手指同时也伸了进来

 

“卧槽，你能不能慢点”王嘉尔在刚刚蹭到段宜恩身体的时候就知道，一他看着自己就硬了，二，妈的他的东西可真大，现在快要被欺负的王嘉尔才后知后觉地想到，自己第一次可能会被疼死

 

段宜恩很温柔，很珍惜的手法，确保扩张得当才将自己顶进去。

 

“啊，嗯”两个人的呻吟同时响起，王嘉尔被涨的不行，段宜恩满足的喟叹，他体内热热的像丝缎一般的肠壁紧紧地箍了上来，喝了酒的体温稍高，弄了两下里面就有湿液流出来润着两人的交合。

 

“宝贝你放松一点，我没全进去呢”前面抽动轻松了，被冷落的后面也想进去，“都进去，舒服”段宜恩亲吻着他的鬓角，想他更加放松。

 

可能是两人的床事太合，没两下段宜恩就找到王嘉尔的前列腺，狠狠地磨着那处，可只是磨着王嘉尔已经舒服地抽搐着吸吮着段宜恩在他体内的部分。

 

里面的肠液随着段宜恩的抽动流出，先前的精水连带着肠液、前液和ky被打出细细密密的沫子堆在王嘉尔后面的小口上，和那粉肉及其相称。

 

王嘉尔扭着回头看他，一脸餮足的表情，眼角都是情动的粉红，珍珠一样的汗浸湿了他的鬓角，意乱情迷又清明自持，段宜恩看呆了。

 

“嘉嘉这么敏感，第一次后面就能湿成这样”

 

“嗯......是段少爷活好”王嘉尔自己又向上贴了贴，将环着段宜恩的腿绞的更紧，“啊...慢点，突然这么猛干嘛”

 

王嘉尔实在没有自觉，哪有在床上说这种调情的话，还不让人有反应的？段宜恩听着那句轻吟与夸赞已经心急如焚，涨的恨不得当时就射在王嘉尔身体里，好不容易才忍住还不让人多艹两下，这个小孩儿真是没良心的。

 

段宜恩气不得往他挺翘的小鼻尖上咬，那上面滚了几颗汗珠，咸咸甜甜的都是王嘉尔的味道。往下含住他的乳头，刚刚有些急了，一边被段宜恩的尖牙磨出破口，现在重新被温暖的口腔含着反而更有感觉。

 

王嘉尔渐渐酒醒，有关性爱的快感就更强烈，他是个享乐性子，现在只是环着段宜恩更大限度地贴合，一点都不想管自己前面的东西，那些晶莹的前液流个不停，湿湿哒哒地粘着两人的下体。他爽的双腿打颤，到后半程根本就没有富裕的力气环着段宜恩，被段宜恩捉着小腿架在肩头，这样两人贴的就更近了。

 

“你他妈，怎么那么长”王嘉尔喘的不行“还能往里戳”虽是骂着压不住语气的舒坦，显然是得了后面的趣。他已经射完一次，可有着段宜恩深深浅浅地戳着，高潮来的又长又猛。

 

“好哥哥，你射吧，我好累”王嘉尔被弄了好久，感觉再不制止就要脱阳了，只得软下声音求饶，控制自己的后面吸夹段宜恩在他体内的性器

 

“乖宝宝，你松开，我在弄几下就射”段宜恩又抽了几次，退出去射到了他腿间。

 

等到两个人终于平复下来，王嘉尔被段宜恩服侍着拿旁边的湿巾清理身体。说实话还挺舒服的，王嘉尔和看起来的sexy不同，他很少触及这些方面，所以心情不错，连懒腰都伸的意欲满满。

 

“你很开心么？”段宜恩也感觉到了这份轻松

 

“嗯，段少爷这么厉害，想要什么奖励么”王嘉尔撑起上半身看着他，眼里是亮晶晶的钻石流光

 

“嗯，嗯......”段宜恩支支吾吾地

 

王嘉尔突然想，要是段宜恩想当自己男朋友，那肯定不能一下子答应，一定要让他答应自己很多小条件，比如说不能二心，再和别人搞绯闻就把他的信用卡刷爆...

 

看着段宜恩不断张合却不知道怎么发声的唇，王嘉尔悄悄期待， 是男朋友

 

“我身体没病，体力也好，虽然没什么经验但你好像很满意”段宜恩攥了攥拳头“所以我能当你的固定床伴么？”

 

王嘉尔的表情瞬间冷下来，也不管腰部的不适从床上起来，捡起地上属于段宜恩的裤子扔到他身上，“滚”

 

段宜恩明显没反应过来，又想解释“不固定也行，我不会找别人，很干净的”

 

王嘉尔实在忍不了抬腿踢了他的胫骨，留在体内的一些水痕顺着张开的动作从身后的小口流下，淫糜又暴力，好像是昆汀最得意的暴力美学。

 

“我说了，滚啊！”本来段宜恩又硬了因为这句冷淡的话又消下去了，穿好裤子就走了出去，没有看身后王嘉尔失意的表情


End file.
